


Game of Love

by Ramzi



Series: Cupcake (English) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (but not really), (still only IM1 happend), 4+1 Things, Addiction, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Funny, Games, Geniuses, Humor, Loki (Marvel) is Not Villain, M/M, Misunderstandings, there is not cupcakes here xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Four times when people know better what Tony and Loki are doing and one time when Loki and Tony know better what they are doing. And how to do it.Theoretically, you can read this as a separate story, but I recommend reading the previous part ^-^
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Cupcake (English) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Game of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203283) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 



> First of all again... **MASSIVE** thanks to [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/) for betaing this ^-^ It would be hideous story without you 🥰
> 
> Well… it didn't go like it was supposed to go xD Here is part 1½ of the Cupcake series, where there are no Cupcakes xD Such magic
> 
> You can read separately, but I recommend you read the first part. Yes, I am begging for kudos, comments and hits xD because it MOTIVATES me (I think, I haven't checked it until the end xD so help in the experiment, give kudos, leave the smallest trace and write something from yourself… please)

"Tony. Tony. Tony! Hello?! TONY!"

"What?" Stark finally answered, not taking his eyes off the phone screen, continuing to smile.

"Could you look at me? I'm trying to talk to you."

"Rhodey, I'm listening to you carefully," replied the billionaire, starting to write something on the phone. "Always," he added when he finished.

"Tony, you're getting addicted. You can't play so much, not when you have to run a business. You just changed… practically everything! How do you see this going? You can't leave it like that. Pepper will kill you if she finds out…"

"I don't play any games." Tony laughed without taking his eyes off the phone. He didn't even notice that he interrupted his friend's statement. Rhodey only sighed deeply and took the device from his hands. "Hey!" The billionaire was happy that he had locked the phone after all.

 _"Tony."_ Rhodes cut off further protests with a firm tone. "You're getting addicted. And we both know how fast you do it."

"No, I'm just texting with…" Tony broke off halfway into a word as the phone vibrated. Stark tried to take back his property. "I have to write back. This is very important."

James just held up the hand with the phone and raised his eyebrows in amusement. Tony couldn't reach the device even when he was on tiptoes, so he jumped a few times, and when that didn't work, he moved away from his friend and crossed his arms. He looked like a grumpy child whose toy had been taken.

Which, all together, was an adequate description of the situation.

"What else do you want to add? You can't lie to me, Tony. You prefer to listen to your voice. Even in class, you'd rather talk on the phone than text under the desk," Rhodey said with a laugh, handing the phone over to a friend. Tony immediately unlocked it and tapped something on the screen before putting the device in his pocket.

"So? What would you like to talk about?"

۷۷۷

"Loki, honey, could you give me flour from the top-shelf?" Frigga asked, kneading the dough. "Loki?" The woman frowned without getting any answer. "

"Loki. Loki! Loki Niði Framsýn!1

"Yes, Mom?" The black-haired man answered, not looking up from the cellphone.

"I asked you to hand me flour," Frigga repeated, looking intensely at her son. The black-haired man crouched near one of the cupboards, still not taking his eyes off the cell. The woman cleared her throat loudly. "As I said, it's on the top shelf," Loki said nothing, messaging someone back all the time and reached for one of the packets standing on the cabinet. "This, my dear, is salt. Put down this phone right now and help me! You're getting addicted."

"Not at all," Loki said after a moment, reaching into the cabinet again.

"Loki, I told you nonsense about your speech tomorrow in front of half of the city in a cage with lions, elephants, and gorillas, wearing only a pink swimsuit and you agreed to it. You haven't even looked at me once. You didn't even react!"

"It was a beautiful story, mother," was the only reply from the black-haired man, who was still not looking at the woman. Upset, Frigga walked forward confidently and pulled the phone from her son's hands even more confidently. "Hey!"

"I am not your friend to talk to me like that, Loki," she said firmly, and the black-haired man flushed and looked down. "Now, finish this game!"

"But mom…"

"No buts! I left decorating this big cake till the last minute especially for you and I expect you to finish it _today._ Because I'm not going to stay here again until two in the morning because my son can't get away from the game!"

"Forgive me,

_mamma 2._

I'm finishing now," said Loki, contrite, looking at the floor. "I wasn't playing."

"I do not care."

"I was texting with…"

"I do not care. And do not try to lie to me. We both know that you would rather listen to your own voice than write it down" Frigga answered, taking the flour off the table, and went back to kneading the dough. Loki sighed in resignation.

۷۷۷

"Tony, I brought you papers to sign. Could you do that for me?" Pepper asked, coming out of the elevator to the billionaire penthouse. "Tony?"

"Yes, Peps?" The genius muttered. He was lying on the sofa with his head only a few inches above the floor and legs protruding almost two feet behind the back of a sofa. He held the phone in his hands and kept his eyes on it. Pepper stopped at his legs and looked at his friend curiously, turning his head gently to the side.

"Will you look at me?" The woman asked.

"Of course," Stark replied without hesitation, but also without looking at the redhead; still staring at the screen.

"Can I sell the company?" Potts said, increasingly intrigued, smiling gently. She was used to Stark's inattention.

"You know best," came the short answer.

"What is my name?"

"Without a doubt."

"I will kick your ass without a doubt," Pepper said, throwing the billionaire's legs off the sofa. Tony fell to the floor with a quiet slap, but his only reaction was laughter. "TONY!"

"What?"

"You are about to stop playing, put that damn phone down, and look at me." Pepper used her mother-tone, hoping that it would work.

"What would you like, my dear?" Tony asked again, just looking up from the screen for a moment, because the phone vibrated and his eyes went back to the device.

"I would like you to read and sign these documents for me."

"Put them on the table, I'll sign them in a minute," Tony said, not rising from the floor. He chuckled again and grinned, doing something on the phone all the time.

"Tony, I need these documents for _today,"_ the redhead emphasized.

"Yes, yes." Tony waved his hand. Pepper blinked, unable to say anything, too shocked by her friend's behavior. She quickly walked around the sofa, snatched the smartphone from the billionaire, and walked away. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Rhodey mentioned a game you were addicted to a week ago, but I thought you were over it! What's going on with you? Now, stand up!"

"Pepper, for my love to electronics, give me the phone back," Tony protested. "It's important!"

"More important than the documents I brought you?" Potts asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, of course. Everything is more important and less boring than these documents. Now please give me the phone. This is _really_ important."

"No," Pepper simply replied, looking worriedly at the billionaire. "Is this something more important than me? Your friend and _kind-of-boss?"_ Tony hesitated and blushed gently, not looking at Pepper.

"In some aspects," he replied quietly after a moment.

"Oh my, Tony! You really got addicted to this game!" The woman was shocked.

"I don't play! I text!" The genius became nervous, trying to retrieve the phone. The redhead only moved away from the billionaire's reach.

"Tony. We've known each other for a long time. In total, over twenty years have passed. During that time I didn't receive any text from you. Are you telling me that you suddenly stopped enjoying your own voice and prefer to write?

"No…" Tony replied confused. "But I really wrote."

"Finish now and get started with the documents. I have to go to a meeting. Someone has to run a business when you play. And don't try to deny it.

"But… Since when people know what I'm doing better than me?" Muttered the confused billionaire when Pepper disappeared in the elevator.

۷۷۷

-Brother? _Brother!"_ Thor banged on the door of Loki's apartment. He waited a moment and then tried again to get inside. _"Brother!!!_ Are you there?!"

"What?" the black-haired man asked, not opening the door.

"Brother, I came to our monthly meeting. Are you going to let me in?" After the last words fell silent until Thor was worried that Loki had left the apartment through the window. Which, all in all, was not so strange, considering that it was only less than a year ago that they began to get along again. "Loki? Are you there?" It took another two minutes for the door to open. The black-haired man stood there staring at the phone screen.

"Yes?" Loki replied, smiling at the device.

"Our meeting?"

"Of course, come in," the black-haired man replied, not moving. Thor looked at his brother, intrigued by his behavior. The blond has not seen Loki so absorbed in something for a long time.

"Will you stand in my way? Do you think this is reasonable?" The only answer was a low laugh from Loki and a few low _buzzz_ from the phone. Thor opened his mouth as if to say something, but gave up and shook his head. He grabbed his brother around his waist, swung him over his shoulder, and carefully entered Loki's apartment, closing the door behind himself. The black-haired man acted as if he did not even notice that Thor carried him on his shoulder and continued to laugh at the phone, ignoring his surroundings. The blond man couldn't believe what was happening. Nothing has taken Loki’s attention for more than a few hours since

Petaminx3.

And now as you can see his brother was addicted to playing on the phone, as their mother told him two weeks ago.

 _"Uhhh."_ Loki just gasped when his brother threw him unceremoniously on the couch. The black-haired man didn't even notice that his body protruded almost half a meter of the edge. He leaned unnaturally with his head less than three inches from the floor, all the time doing something on the phone and laughing softly.

"Brother, I'm worried about you. We agreed that I would visit you once a month so that we could go out together and talk leisurely. You didn't come as always."

"Of course not. I have two more weeks," Loki said, not taking his eyes off the phone. Thor looked around his brother's apartment and only noticed the calendar hanging on the wall with the date of today's meeting marked and the window still standing two weeks back. Thor knew that Loki was very punctual and would never allow himself to be negligent.

The blond man frowned.

"Loki, your date stamp is not rearranged. Our meeting is today," noted Thor.

"Aha" was the only answer.

"This is your only answer?" the blond man was surprised. Upset about not having any answer, he snatched the phone from his brother's hands.

"Hey!" Loki rose to a sitting position and turned to the blonde with a menacing expression. "Give it back,

_hammar! 4"_

"So our mother was right. You really got addicted to some game. I didn't believe her, but…"

"Give. Me. My. Phone," Loki said, staring at the device.

"Our meeting is probably more important than the game, right?"

"I do not play. I text, it's important" Loki gasped through clenched teeth.

"Loki, I haven't seen you writing anything in our whole life. You even improvised a speech at the university graduation on spot. And what? You are now suddenly fascinated by texting?"

"Yes."

"That is more important than me? Your brother?" Thor frowned when Loki looked at him slightly surprised and embarrassed.

"You can say that," he said after a moment's thought. The blond man opened his mouth in disbelief.

"What?" He only said.

"Nothing," the dark-haired man whispered, looking at the floor. "Give me the phone and we can go to the bar around the corner." Thor just shook his head, looking at the flushed brother.

۷۷۷

Tony and Loki sat together in a room in Loki's apartment, playing some game without commitment. Their attention was mainly absorbed by the conversation. The topics ended and began almost imperceptibly, passing smoothly from one into the other. They mingled with each other, not allowing both Tony and Loki to stop thinking hard. They exchanged funny remarks and crazy theories on every topic.

They were in the middle of a fierce discussion about creating an elevator to Jupiter and building holiday resorts there, and they just completed another story mission when someone knocked on the door. Loki and Tony looked at each other in surprise. They were not expecting guests. Especially not at one in the morning.

"Were you expecting someone?" Tony asked, setting the controller down on the table and looking curiously at the black-haired man. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Some strippers? Male-strippers? Both? Oh! _Pizza time?_

"No, no, no, and no, Anthony. I didn't order anything. At least not at such an early hour," Loki replied, smiling flirtatiously. He walked to the door and looked out through the viewfinder. _"Oh."_

"What? Strippers came earlier than you expected?" Tony asked, laughing as he approached Loki.

"This is… My mother… And your friend, Miss Potts." The man answered dully.

"What? How did she find me?"

"I still have access to GPS on your phone, Tony!" Pepper answered from behind the door. "Will you open for us? Or are we supposed to just stand here?

"No," Loki replied, looking terrified at Tony. "Just give us a moment, we need to finish something and I'll open it right away."

"Oh, for Norn's sake, Loki," Frigga said. Tony heard the rattling sound through the door and looked surprised at Loki's increasingly frightened. "Open, or I'll do it myself!"

Both Loki and Tony only managed to grab the pillows from the couch before both women entered Loki's apartment. Frigga and Pepper stood still. They looked dumbfounded at the reddened men trying to cover their nakedness with a pillow.

"Not in time?" Pepper asked without looking away.

"Sweetheart, don't be silly," Frigga said, not letting any of the men answer. "Look at the television. They play all the time!"

"Naked?" Potts doubted.

"Loki always said that _naked is better._ Don't be fooled by appearances", Loki's mother answered, his face reddening even more. Tony looked accusingly at him.

"All in all, Tony never shunned from taking off clothes either," added the redhead. "Boys, we're worried about your past behavior."

 _"We?"_ Loki and Tony asked simultaneously, and then Thor stood at the threshold of the apartment with his partners and Rhodey with his girlfriend and some Loki's neighbor who was slightly surprised by his presence in this place.

Loki and Tony groaned at the same time. If it wasn't necessary to hold the pillows in strategic places, they would both hide their faces in their hands.

"Brother, mother is right. You spend too much time playing games," Thor said worriedly.

"You too, Tones. Pepper can't run your company alone. You have to help her and not play games," Rhodey added.

Both Jane and Bruce, Thor's partners, and Carol, Rhodey's girlfriend, looked just as worried at the men as others. Even the nosy neighbor seemed worried.

"So we've all gathered here to speak to your senses and get the silly game out of your head," Frigg said after a moment of silence. "We're worried about you boys."

Tony and Loki looked at each other, pursed their lips, and, as a signal, they both headed for the couch to sit on it. The pillows still remained in place, now pressed to the thighs by the elbows. Loki and Tony hid their faces in their hands, trying to stop the smiles coming to their lips, which quickly turned into a quiet giggle.

The audience looked at the men in misunderstanding as they laughed louder and louder until Loki couldn't stand it and laughed out loud. A second later Tony joined him.

"Are they crazy? Is it because of this game?" Frigga asked, not understanding.

Loki and Tony continued to laugh for a long time and only after a while did they calm down.

"You should see your faces. I love you, you know?" Tony asked, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"They are phenomenal, right?" Loki said, leaning out to take a box of tissues from the cabinet. "You tell them the truth, and they assume you are lying."

"And they're trying to tell you you're doing something else," Tony added. "I told you the truth, Peps. I was texting then. The same goes for you, honey-bear."

"I can tell you the same thing, mother and brother."

"Prove it," Frigga said, and Pepper nodded.

"I would rather not," Loki replied, biting his lower lip.

"No? What about you, Tony?" Potts asked.

"Rather not. It would end badly."

"Who would you show these text messages to, _hm?"_ Frigga asked, propping her hands on her hips and looking sternly at her son and billionaire. They both looked at each other and then at the rest.

"My beloved, my dearest science bro," Tony said with a smile.

"Oh no, Tony. I know that smile. I can even guess what those texts are." Bruce replied, blushing gently.

"You don't have to read them," Loki said. "Just confirm that they exist."

"Agree, Brucie! Be a good scientist!" Tony encouraged, handing his phone to brunet. Bruce took a deep breath, slipped out of Thor's embrace, and approached the billionaire.

"There are no photos there?" He asked to be sure.

"Probably not. I do not recall. At least not what you think about. We leave such things to the live coverage," Loki assured, grinning at Tony. Bruce took a deep breath and looked at the phone.

"Oh my god." Bruce just whispered, handing the phone back quickly to Stark. "They texted with each other," he confirmed louder, returning quickly to his partner. "A lot."

"Well, since the matter is resolved, I would ask everyone to leave my apartment," Loki said, getting up again from the couch, remembering to hold the pillow, "I will invite you next time, but please, let me know so I can get dressed. And bake something. Thank you and goodbye. We leave such things to the live coverage."

Tony just waved at Pepper and Rhodey before Loki threw everyone out the door. But when they slammed, they both looked at each other and burst into unrestrained laughter, throwing the pillows aside.

"They are really great, aren't they?" Tony asked, laughing all the time.

"The best!" Loki replied, sitting down next to the billionaire. "Addicted to the game? From _phone?_ Incredible."

"True. Sooner addicted to what can be done with this phone. If we had the opportunity, we would talk to each other all the time, huh?" Tony asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Yes of course. Your mind is your hottest part," Loki said and leaned over the genius to kiss him. "Maybe except your ass. It is too perfect not to consider."

"Oh, you know how to compliment a man." The brunet laughed and gave him a kiss. "What now? One more mission and we are going to sleep?"

"Of course. Maybe one or maybe two." Loki moved his eyebrows suggestively. "But that's the maximum. Tomorrow you must be well-rested. You mentioned something about a charity gala.

 _"Oh,"_ Tony whispered. "There will be boring. Wanna go with me?" Asked the billionaire, grinning.

"I would be honored," Loki answered, looking at the genius for a moment before he laughed and continued. "Do you think the ball gown will be right?"

**Author's Note:**

> 1Loki Niði Framsýni - Loki "Dark" Farseer? Loki "Gloomy" Farseer? xD something in this pattern xD Niði- Old Norse name, to which I found the translation as "the dark one" (what does it fit, right? Thor, that light blonde, always smiling and in general light-hearted and Loki, that gloomy, dark hair, dark humor, and stuff xD), Framsýni - I translated from Icelandic "wary", or also a synonym "far-sighted" (because isn't that just Loki? Prepared for everything?)
> 
> 2 Mamma- in Icelandic 'mom'
> 
> 3 Rubik's cube, but for people with a minimum of four arms and at least eight eyes xD
> 
> 4 Hammar- in Icelandic 'hammer'
> 
> Soon I will post the last part of this series ^-^
> 
> I also (again) encourage to comment and give kudos ^-^ I will accept criticism and mistakes bravely (and I maybe not even pass it over) and compliments with a smile (and I will even answer them).
> 
> Also, you can find me on:
> 
> Wattpad: [@GingerRamzi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GingerRamzi) or [@RedRamzi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RedRamzi) (On Red I have only my English words, like here, but in one place xD)
> 
> Tumblr: [redramzi](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/redramzi)
> 
> Discord (maybe i'll learn how to use this xD): Ramzi#5124
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
